1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a transflective liquid crystal display and a panel having the transflective liquid crystal display, and more particularly, to a transflective liquid crystal display having increased reflectivity and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) device includes a pair of display panels provided with electric field generating electrodes, a polarizer and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two display panels. In response to changes in the electric filed that are applied to the liquid crystal layer, an arrangement of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer is changed to control the transmittance of light. The polarizer can block or transmit the light transmitted through the liquid crystal layer to display an image.
Since the LCD device is not self-emissive, light is provided to liquid crystal to display images. The light can be provided to the liquid crystal externally, or a light emitting device can be installed in the LCD device to provide internal light to the liquid crystal.
The LCD device can be a transmissive LCD device, a reflective LCD device and a transflective LCD device according to light sources including, for example, an internal light source, an external light source, or a combination thereof. An example of external light can be natural light such as, for example, daylight. An example of internal light can be artificial light such as, for example, light emitted from a lamp of a backlight unit.
The transmissive LCD device displays an image by using the internal light emitted from a backlight unit disposed behind an LCD panel. The reflective LCD device displays an image by using the external light that enters the LCD panel through the front side of the LCD panel. The transflective LCD device can be operated in a transmittance display mode in places without sufficient external light, and can be operated in a reflection display mode in places with sufficient external light. In the transmittance display mode, the transflective LCD device displays an image by using internal light. In the reflection display mode, the transflective LCD device displays an image by using external light.
The transflective LCD device includes a transmissive area and a reflective area in each pixel. The light emitted from the backlight unit in the transmissive area passes through color filters one time. The external light that enters the LCD panel in the reflective area passes through color filters two times.
The color tone can be affected by a difference of the number of times light passes through color filters when light passes through color filters in the transmissive area and the reflective area, respectively. Thus, a two-tone technology or a light hole technology can be used to reduce the difference of the color tone. The two-tone technology includes color filters in the transmissive area that are thicker than color filters in the reflective area. The light hole technology forms light holes in the color filters corresponding to the reflective area.
In the light hole technology, the size of the light holes can vary according to the color filters to obtain high color reproducibility. For example, when the color filters comprise red, green and blue color filters, the green color filter may have a largest light hole, and red color filter may have a smallest light hole. The reflectivity in the transflective LCD device is linearly proportional to the size of the light hole.
Therefore, the size of the light hole of the color filters can be controlled to obtain high reflectivity and to reduce yellowish color.